is Hard To Say I LOVE YOU
by ReshaRukiRuu
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 5... Okey apakah Byakuya akan menjelaskan perkumpulan misterius yang ia dirikan? dan akan ada tamu yang tak diundang datang ke mansion Kuchiki. Maaf atas summary yang gak seru...
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san…. (datang dengan penuh kegajean)

Aku author baru di FF ini lho…

So aku perlu bandget kritik, saran dan lain-lain dari para senpai-senpai sekalian yang udah lama nongkrong di fic ini…

This is my first fic….

Jika para senpai ada yang merasa kemiripan dengan fic saya dengan fic senpai-senpai sekalian….

Hontou ni gomenasai nee…..

Yosh! Langsung capcuuus aja…(gubrak kelamaan tau= dimarahin reader)

Disclaimer: Bleach tuu punya aku… sayangnya direbut dengan nista oleh mas TITE KUBO (nangis gajeee)

Summary: Setelah winter war, ichigo dkk kembali menata kehidupan mereka sebagai manusia biasa setelah mereka menjadi pahlawan besar Soul Society. Namun dilemma antara perasaan ichigo terhadap rukia yang telah terbentuk membuat mereka semakin menjauh . Akankah perasaan itu akan dilupakanya begitu saja oleh ichigo, mengingat mereka berdua adalah dua insan yang terlalu sulit untuk bersatu.

Pairing: always Ichigo x Rukia

Is Hard To Say I LOVE YOU

~chapter 1~

"hooooy….ichigo….buanguuuun" teriak sebuah boneka yang berbentuk tidak karuan itu. Entah berbentuk singa atau bentuk gaje yang lainya.

"dasar pemalas….bangun ichigo baka nee" teriak kon yang mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang berada dibawahnya itu.

"eemm..beriiisik kon…" gumam si rambut bewarna orange. Tentu saja matanya coklatnya masih tidak terlihat karena ya.. tidak salah lagi…masih tertutup. RAPAT

"mau sampai kapan kau tidur?hah?" Tanya boneka yang sudah mulai kesal karena tuanya itu tidak kunjung bangun. Terlihat kerut-kerutan di alisnya yang menambah nuansa sangar pada boneka gaje itu.

"eeemmmm…BERISIK!" diangkatnya tubuh boneka itu dari dadanya.

"hoooi…kamu mau apa brengsek!" teriak kon yang kaget karena badanya telah melayang diangkasa..

"…"

Tangan ichigo malah mengangkat tinggi tubuh kon yang tidak berdaya itu.

"lepaskan ichigo! Mentang-mentang kau bertubuh besar mau menganiyaaaaaaaaaa" terlambat…tubuh kon telah terlempar kearah lemari ichigo dengan kecepatan..ya begitulah.. sehingga kon tidak bisa berbicara lagi..

Ichigo pun bangkit (?) dari tempat tidurnya sambil menggaruk kepala orangenya yang sungguh mempesona (? Lagi)

"harusnya mahluk ini tinggal bersama si midget" keluh ichigo sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"oni-chan ayo sarapan.. sudah jam setengah 8 lho… kau harus ke kantor jam 8 kan?" teriak yuzu dari lantai 1.

" sekarang jam setengah 8?" Tanya ichigo.

" iya.. ayo oni-chan nanti kamu terlambat…" jawab yuzu.

Kepalanya yang masih konslet, masih mencerna kata-kata yuzu…

"HAAAAAH….AKU TERLAMBAT!" ichigo pun bergegas ke kamar mandi.

KUROSAKI ICHIGO

Namaku…ya kalian semua sudah tau tentunya. Umurku tahun ini 25 tahun. Pekerjaanku ya dibilang penting ya penting dibilang gak penting ya penting. Sekarang pekerjaanku bukan seorang siswa SMA, melainkan seorang dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit di kota karakura. Ya seperti yang kalian tau, aku juga masih menjadi shinigami daigou sejak SMA, ya karena siapa sih yang mau menggantikan pekerjaan yang nista ini.

"kenapa yuzu tak membangunkanku sih! Aku jadi buru-buru begini..kalau terlambat lagi,bisa dibunuh ishida.." gumam ichigo yang mengendarai mobil sport bewarna kuning. Tidak jauh dari warna rambutnya yang super mencolok itu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian ichigo pun sampai dirumah sakit ishida alias kantornya itu.

"huffth..untung masih sempat" ichigo berlari kecil masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

"kurosaki-kun!" teriak seseorang.

Ichigo pun memalingkan tubuhnya mengarah ke suara yang memanggilnya

"eeh..inoue.."seru ichigo "tumben sekali kamu datang sepagi ini."

"umm…aku disuruh ishida-kun" sambil tersenyum.

"oo…aku juga mau ke ruangan ishida ayo.." ajak si rambut jabrik itu.

"baik..kurosaki kun" jawab inoue.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai di ruangan milik ishida.

"ohayou ishida-kun.." teriak inoue

Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh kearah pintu masuk ruanganya. "eeh…inoue-san ohayou! Pagi sekalii.."jawab sang pemilik rumah sakit ini. "oo ternyata ada si pemalas lho, tumben sekali kau tidak datang terlambat, kurosaki.." oceh ishida yang melihat ichigo berada di samping inoue.

"berisik kau ishida, jika tidak kau ancam aku kemarin,mungkin hari ini aku akan Terlambat lagi"

"heei, kau tuh harus sadar! Kau bekerja sebagai dokter disini.. kau haru ~"

"iya..iya aku tau…berisik sekali kau ishida!" potong ichigo.

"hei..hei..pagi-pagi jangan bertengkar gitu doonk.." kata inoue yang sekarang berjalan mendekati ishida.

"habisnya si kacamata ini memulai duluan sih!"

"apa kau bilang? Jangan kurang ajar sama atasan ya!"

Ichigo dan ishida mengeluarkan deathglare masing-masing.

"hei..mau sampai kapan kalian begitu?"Tanya inoue yang bingung karena keduanya sudah mulai menjengkelkan.

"sudah-sudah…kau menang kurosaki" kata ishida mengakhiri pertengkaranya dengan ichigo.

"hahahaha...aku menang ishida" celoteh ichigo.

"ya aku memang kalah dari anak kecil" jawab ishida

"apa kau bilang? Anak kecil!" geram ichigo

"kurosaki ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu" kata ishida

"apa sih?tiba-tiba serius begitu?" Tanya ichigo

"aku dan inoue akan menikah minggu depan" jawab ishida dengan seburat warna merah pada pipinya. Inoue pun sama, namun tidak terlihat karena ia menundukan kepalanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 menit

Tik

Tik

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu…(gubrak kelamaan…. maklumlah ichigo lagi konslet)

"SELAMAT ya!" sembari berjalan kearah ishida dan inoue. Ichigo pun menyalami mereka berdua.

"tak kusangka kau akan menikah juga ishida.."sambil menepuk bahu ishida

"heh dasar kurang ajar kau.."jawab ishida yang darahnya mulai naik kembali karena perkataan ichigo tadi.

"hehehe..kukira kau tak akan berani meminta inoue menjadi istrimu.. ya habis kau pemalu banget sih" celoteh ichigo sambil tertawa.

"apa kau tidak salah kurosaki-kun?"kata inoue" kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya inoue yang agak menahan tawa.

"betul itu inoue-san…si ichigo ini pun tak pernah berani mengatakan perasaanya sampai sekarang.."ucap ishida " lebih parah dari aku…"

"hei..knapa sekarang kalian jadi menyindirku?" ucap ichigo dengan tampang yang kesal plus malu.

"tidak-tidak kurosaki-kun, kami tidak menyindirmu"kata inoue yang tidak enak pada ichigo karena merasa telah menyindir ichigo.

"haha…gitu saja kau merasa tersindir..kuberitahu kau kurosaki.. wanita bila terlalu lama menunggu akan jenuh.. lebih baik kau katakan saja…daripada kau menyesal." Ujar ishida

"aku tau..aku tau.." jawab ichigo seadanya.

"baguslah kau mengerti" kata ishida " oh ya aku menyuruhmu datang kemari untuk meminta tolong kepadamu.."

"minta tolong apa sih? Tumben sekali." Kata ichigo sebal.

"tolong berikan surat undanganku kepada teman-teman yang berada di SS." Ujar ishida.

"haaah?kenapa harus aku?"sambil menunjukan telunjuknya ke hidungnya sendiri.

"ya..karena kau shinigami daigoulah…kau tidak mau?" Tanya ishida

"tentu saja T.I.D.A.K" teriaknya dengan penuh tekanan pada kalimatnya

"bukankah kau ingin sekali kesana? Iya kan kurosaki?" goda ishida.

"iya kurosaki-kun..ini kesempatanmu loh untuk bertemu~!" terang inoue yang belum tuntas.

"haaaah…baiklah…kalian berdua tau kelemahanku…" ujar ichigo

"ya..kalau kau tidak mau aku akan berikan pada yurouichi-san saja" ledek ishida

"eeeh…jangan..biar aku saja.." seraya mengambil kartu undangan yang berada di tangan ishida "sudah lama juga aku tak berkunjung kesana, jadi biar aku saja yang kesana." Terang ichigo

"baiklah..berikan kartu undanganya sesuai nama yang tertera" jelas ishida

"aku sudah tau bodoh" oceh ichigo berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan ishida. "hei ishida, berikan aku libur beberapa hari" kata ichigo yang menoleh kembali ke ishida dan inoue "tidak cukup 1 hari untuk menyebarkan untuk kartu undangan sebanyak ini" terang ichigo

"baiklah… terserah kau saja" kata ishida yang agak berteriak karena ichigo mulai menutup pintu ruanganya.

Ichigo pun berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya yang cukup jauh, lalu setelah sampai diruanganya, I pun duduk lalu bertamasya kedunia khayalnya.

"hmmm… Soul Society ya..sudah berapa lama aku tidak kesana.. hmmm kayanya sudah 3 bulan.." batin ichigo.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan ia sekarang. Kenapa ia tidak pernah menjengukku..ato sekedar datang berkunjung kerumah ya?"Tanya ichigo kepada dirinya sendiri.

"dia sibuk… BODOH " ucap seseorang kepada ichigo.

Ichigo pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang berbadan kekar dihiasi tato super aneh sejagat raya. Memakai baju khas shinigami yang serba hitam.

"yoo..ichigo kau melamun terus ya" terang renji kepadanya.

"berisik kau! Sekarang pekerjaanmu berubah ya dari shinigami menjadi seorang penguping."jelas ichigo

"heeeiii…kasar sekali kau ini…" kata renji yang berjalan mendekati ichigo.

"bukanya dari dulu aku begitu"

"hei..ichigo kau mau ke SS? Tadi ishida yang memberitahuku.. hebat juda dia…tak kukira dia akan menikah dengan gadis itu." Celoteh renji "kapan kau akan ke SS?" Tanya renji yang dijuluki babon merah (dihajar renji FC)

"mungkin besok"

"hhoooooooo….kenapa tidak bersemangat begitu?"Tanya renji seraya menepuk bahu ichigo."kalau kau memang tidak ingin kesana, biar aku yang mengantarkan surat undanganya."jelas renji.

"tidak renji…aku sangat ingin kesana" jawab ichigo " aku hanya sedikit bingung" terang ichigo.

"bingung kenapa sobat?" Tanya renji. "tidak seperti kau biasanya"

" aku bingung jika bertemu dengan dia.." jawab ichigo.

Renji menggerutkan alisnya. Sahabantnya ini benar-benar kebingungan. Terlihat jelas diraut wajahnya.

"ya…bersikap seperti biasa saja ichigo…" jawab renji sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela " dia tetap tak berubah… sama seperti dulu kok… walaupun sekarang dia menjadi Taichou divisi 3.. dia tetap sama." Jelas renji sambil tersenyum kepada ichigo.

"tapi…aku yang akan bersiakap konyol didepanya… kau tahu kan renji…" jelas ichigo…

Renji kembali mengeerutkan alisnya yang penuh tato itu..

"sulit untuk menekan perasaan ini renji…"

~~TBC~~

Sudah pada tau kan siapa "dia" ini

Gomena fic pertamaku ini aneh, gaje, plusss garing banget… pengenya sih ngelucu. Sayangnya ak terlahir sebagai orang yang super duper gariiing..

Untuk kemajuan masa depan (lebay! Ditonjok para readers) dimohon dengan sangat reviewnya para senpai-senpai… (sambil sujud-sujud)

Yoshhh! Langsung aja senpai-senpai berikan kritik dan saranya… yak klo boleh jangan pedes-pedes.. nanti mencret-mencret deh aku… (jorok bgt sie aku)


	2. Chapter 2

Eheeem…

Permisi…

Author gaje dari dunia lain lewat…

Author ini cuman pengen ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak2nya untuk para senpai yang udah ngasih review buat fic pertama ruu yang anehnya itu bisa dibaca sama orang lain, apalagi sama para senpai sekalian.

Ruu bener-bener ketawa sendirian depan computer setelah liat ada yang review, dilanjutkan dengan nangis gaje .

Hiks…hiks…. Terharu banget… (lebay amat sih lu!)

Special thanks buat :

Jee-ya Zettyra senpai, ojou-chan, Rio-Lucario senpai, Erika-chan Kaoru senpai , Ichi Nightray senpai, MeoNg senpai, 'ichirugiran' kyo senpai, Megami-Chan senpai, Nyit-nyit senpai, Kikoyoe aoi hinamori's.

Eheeemm lagi…

Ruu agak kesulitan banget menggunakan web ini… (gaptek banget sih!). Ruu bingung pas mau ngeupdate…

Mohon bantuannya…

Disclaimer: Bleach tuu punya aku… Sayangnya direbut dengan nista oleh mas TITE KUBO (nangis gajeee)

Pairing: always Ichigo x Rukia

Is Hard To Say I LOVE YOU

~chapter 2~

"Tapi, aku yang akan bersikap konyol didepanya. Kau tahu kan renji!" jelas ichigo.

Renji kembali mengerutkan alisnya yang penuh tato itu.

"Sulit untuk menekan perasaan ini renji."

Renji tak pernah memandang ichigo dengan wajah iba seperti ini sekarang. Ichigo yang dikenalnya sangatlah kuat, tidak pernah menyerah terhadap apapun. Masalah apapun. Serumit apapun. Namun untuk masalah ini, dilema perasaan ini yang terus menggangu pikiran ichigo selama 10 tahun.

"Tidak perlu menekan perasaanmu, ichigo." ujar renji menyemangati temanya.

" …" tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut seorang shinigami daigou ini. Ichigo hanya memandang lantai yang bewarna putih di bawah kedua kakinya.

"Sudah 10 tahun ini aku memendam perasaan ini, kupikir dengan berjalanya waktu perasaan ini akan hilang, tapi!" kata ichigo yang belum terselesaikan karena terpotong ucapan renji.

"Katakan saja terus terang kepadanya, ichigo!" kata renji dengan nada yang menahan amarah.

"Masalahmu ini akan selesai jika kau terus terang."

"Tak segampang itu renji" jawab ichigo.

"Dan tak gampang juga menyembunyikan perasaanmu selama ini kan? Menurutmu lebih mudah menyimpan perasaanmu selama ini, daripada mengatakanya?" ujar renji "Kau aneh sekali ichigo."

"Aku hanya" gumam ichigo

"Hanya apa? Takut? Kau takut ditolaknya?" Tanya renji.

"Aku rasa dia hanya menganggapku teman saja." jelas ichigo

"Oh tuhan…." Renji menghela nafas sepanjang-panjangnya, walaupun ukuran ruang kerja ichigo tidaklah terlalu sempit. Cukup luas untuk satu buah meja kerja, diikuti (?) kursi. Dan tidak lupa sebuah computer dan dokumen-dokumen kerja ichigo yang menumpuk tidak terlalu tinggi. Karena, ya, ichigo orang yang cukup rajin walaupun sering telat datang.

"Oleh karena itu katakan terus terang, dan tunggu jawabnya." kata renji setelah helaan nafas abadinya habis.

"Jika dia menganggapku teman saja, bagaimana?" tanya ichigo.

"Ya berarti dia menganggapmu teman saja. Ya istilah sebenarnya sih, kau ditolak!" jawab renji.

"Itu yang kutakutkan, renji!"

"Hah? Intinya selama ini kau takut ditolak? Yang benar saja? Kau benar-benar baka sekali, sih!" kata renji yang darahnya mulai mengalir deras kearah otaknya.

"Bukan itu, bukan" jawabnya " Aku hanya takut jika ia tau perasaanku dan ia menolak, aku takut dia merubah sikapnya terhadapku"

"Haaaaah?" Tanya renji yang mulutnya langsung mangap mendengar alasan paling aneh tapi masuk akal. " Haduh…kau tau kan bagaimana dia? Tak mungkin dia merubah sikapnya karena hal begitu." jawab renji " Kemungkinan besar kau yang akan merubah sikapmu." cela renji.

"Aku tak mau jika hal itu terjadi, aku dan dia menjadi jauh."

"Tapi dengan bersikap seperti 'kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa' juga telah membuat kau dan dia menjadi jauh kan? Ayolah…kau hanya merasa takut sehingga kau berpikir macam-macam. Kupikir dan kurasa, dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapmu." Kata renji yang berusaha menghibur ichigo.

"Ya, aku juga mengerti. Aku pun telah berpikir sejauh itu."

"Naah…kau pintar juga, orange!" canda renji.

" Tapi…"

Renji mulai mengerutkan alisnya kembali yang baru saja meregang, karena dia pikir temanya telah mengerti apa yang dia beritahu tadi.

"Tapi, bila aku dan dia berhubungan, lalu pihak SS tidak mengijinkanya. Kau tau kan renji, kami dari dunia yang berbeda." ujar ichigo.

"Geeezzz, kau mulai lagi ichigo." renji telah kelelahan memberikan penjelasan yang nyata kepada temanya yang ternyata super baka itu.

"Aku hanya tak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang telah menjadi milikku. Daripada kehilangan, lebih baik aku tak pernah memilikinya, karena rasanya sakit jika telah kehilangan." gumam ichigo " benar kan renji?" kata ichigo menatap renji.

"Kau benar-benar rumit ichigo." ujar renji menatap ichigo kembali.

"Aku pulang!" teriak ichigo sambil melepaskan sepatunya, lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Ternayata, keluarganya tengah berkumpul di meja makan makan yang setidaknya cukup luas untuk mereka beremapat bersaing mengambil makanan.

" Selamat datang oni-chan, eeh…. makan malam dulu masih hangat nie!" terang yuzu yang sedang menuangkan nasi kedalam mangkuk Karin yang ia sodorkan kearah adiknya itu.

"Aah…nanti saja,, aku sudah makan tadi diluar" ujar ichigo berbohong. " Aku capek sekali, aku tidur duluan yah!" ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Eehhh…oni-chan aneh sekali yah Karin,, tou-san?" Tanya yuzu kepada Karin dan ayahnya yang sedang asik melahap.

"Biarkan saja yuzu, mungkin dia lagi ada masalah dengan 'ini'nya." kata ayah sambil mengacungkan kelingking tangan kanannya.

"Tumben kau jengot, tidak menggodanya?" Tanya Karin pada ayahnya.

"Karinn…kau kasar sekali pada ayah!" kata isshin sambil pergi kearah tembok yang tertempel foto istri tercintanya yang super duper gaje, apalagi ditambah nangis gajenya isshin, menambah suasana jadi tambah gaje. Haaalaaah emang keluarga gaje sih. ( ditabok ichigo).

~~~~~~~~~''''~~~~~~~

Setelah selesai mandi, ichigo pun langsung bertepar ria di kasur dingin nya. (ditemenin author ja biar anget, mau ga ichi?hehehe mesum mode on)

Kasurnya yang cukup untuk dua orang itu, sekarang hanya ditiduri oleh satu orang. Ichigo belum mengajak siapapun untuk tidur diatas kasur yang dilapisi kain kafan (?) (salah dumz author gaje!) emm…maksudnya seprei warna putih. Jika ichigo mengajak seseorang tidur diatas kasur suci itu, bisa-bisa jadi kasur laknat dan sepreinya berubah warna.(haduh…haduh…ini fic, ratingnya apa sih? Author ditabok dulu, biar mesum mode on nya jadi off)

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gumam ichigo. "Seandainya kau tahu perasaanku ini." kata ichigo sambil memeluk guling.(Menambah suasana jadi menyedihkan, iya kan? Author bawel bgt sih!) "Seandainya kita berada di dunia yang sama, tak perlu seperti ini, tak perlu aku memendam perasaanku selama 10 tahun" ichigo memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kelihatan karena cahaya dikamarnya tidak memadai. (sok-sokan banget sih bahasanya, bilang aja lampunya dimatiin kalee!)

"Aku, sulit sekali mengataknya padamu, rukia." ichigo pun terlelap dalam kegelisahanya.

~~~~~~~~~""""""~'~~~~~~

Kukuruuuuuyuuuukkkkkk… ( emang ada ya?)

(Salah kok, sekarang setting waktunya udah agak siang.)

"Tou-san, aku akan ke SS dan menginap beberapa hari." kata ichigo yang terpotong oleh ocehan isshin.

"Yosh..my son…temui dia dan katakan sejujurnya, aku mendukungmu!" sambil menepuk sangat keras bahu ichigo.

"Aku kesana mau mengantarkan undangan, jengot!" kesal ichigo tanpa menganiyaya ayahnya. Ichigo pun memalingkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan perlahan menjauhi rumahnya. " Ja ne, tolong jaga rumah." Kata ichigo tanpa menengok sambil melambaikan tangan kearah ayahnya yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Ichigo pun berjalan menuju toko urahara yang cukup jauh. Kali ini pun, ia pun asik dengan lamunan nya. Walaupun ia telah berada di alam barzah, eh salah, dunia khayal, amazingnya ichigo tak pernah terbentur tembok jalanan, tiang listrik, ataupun tertabrak mobil. (author seperti mengharapkannya)

Ichigo POV

"Jika aku bertemu denganya, apa yang harus kubicarakan ya? Masa tentang pekerjaan? bosan ah.. ganti topic. Tentang pacar saja ya? Eeehh, rukia punya pacar? aku tak pernah memikirkanya." gumam ichigo.

"Jika dia benar punya pacar, bagaimana? Aku gimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin ah! 3 bulan lalu, rukia tidak punya temen cowok yang dekat. Jangan berpikir macam-macam ichigo!" gumam ichigo lagi yang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, bisa saja kan dalam waktu 3 bulan, rukia mendapatkan pacar. Emm tapi cepat sekali, tidak mungkin ah!"

"Siaaalll, setan apa sih yang sedang mersukiku? aku jadi kesal memikirkanya!" teriak ichigo tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ternyata ia tengah diperhatikan oleh banyak orang karena sedari tadi mengoceh sendiri.

"Ih, dasar gila!" bisik seseorang.

End ichigo POV

~~~~~""""""""~~~~~~~~

Setelah meminta pada uarahara untuk dibukakan pintu menuju SS, ichigo pun langsung capcus berangkat, dan tidak lama kemudian ia pun sampai di dunia yang dibilang ga serem ya serem ya, dibilang serem ya serem. Coz itu dunia para arwah sih. Udah gitu kesanya putih semua. Serem khan?

"Haaah…akhirnya sampai juga. " kata ichigo sambil menghela nafas. " Aku akan minta pada urahara, supaya jalan dari karakura ke SS dipermudah" oceh ichigo sambil mengatur nafasnya yang cukup tersengal-sengal karena beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih berlari di dimensi antara karakura dan SS. (author lupa naman dimensinya dan males liat komik. Hehe… Tapi kenapa ichigo ga pake shunpo yawh? Author juga bingung.)

"Yosh, siapkan dirimu, kurosaki ichigo!" sambil menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keduatanganya. (ya iyalah masa sama zanpakutounya)

Ichigo pun berlari dengan menggunakan shunpo nya yang sangat cepat melebihi kecepatan seekor siput (?) bukan sih, tapi kecepatan cahaya (lebaaaay) menuju divisi 3.

~~~~~~~"""""""""""""""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Taichou, taichou!" teriak seorang berambut hitam yang lari-lari masuk ke dalam ruangan yang biasa disebut ' kantor taichou' dengan tampang yang dibilang cukup lusuh diantara para shinigami yang punya tampang malaikat itu (benar).

Hmmm, sebenarnya gak usah teriak juga suarnya bakal terdengar kok, coz ruangan kantor itu tidak terlalu besar. Kantor itu pun sama seperti kantor-kantor divisi lainya. Kantor yang dipenuhi ornamen-ornamen jadul, kayu-kayu gaje gitu deh. Pokoknya kaya dijaman edo deh. ( author sulit menggambarkanya.. gomen). Di dalam kantor itu ada sebuah meja kerja yang besar yang berada di damping pintu masuk, lalu tembok belakang meja itu tertulis kanji angka "3" yang cukup besar yang menandakan bahwa kantor itu adalah kantor taichou divisi 3.

Guuuubbbbbrrrrraaaaakkkkk..

Mahluk lusuh tersebut terjatuh di samping sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan biasanya dipakai untuk para shinigami yang bertamu ke kantor tersebut. Didepanya juga ada sebuah meja yang cukup besar. Ya standarlah, buat menaruh makanan dan teh untuk para tamu. Jatuhnya seorang 'Hanatarou Yamada' itu cukup aneh, ia jatuh tersandung, eemm tersandung, hmmm sebenarnya tidak tersandung apa-apa! Dasar shinigami gagal, tak pantas menjadi seorang Fuku taichou. (Dikeroyok Hanatarou FC = emang ada ya? = author di bunuh langsung)

"Ada apa hanatarou?" Tanya seorang yang mengenakan haori bernomer 3.

" Anu, anu taichou." ujar hanatarou yang mencoba berdiri sendiri. (padahal taichonya ngeliat, kenapa ga dibantuin ya?)

"Anu apa?" Tanya pemilik mata violet dan rambut hitam pekat itu.

"Ichigo-san datang." jawab hanatarou.

"Hm, si jeruk ya?" Gumam rukia.

1 detik

2 detik

Tidak sampai pada detik yang ketiga, rukia telah sadar dari komanya (?) (salah lagi…author gila..sengaja atau sengaja sih?)

"Na-nani? Ichigo datang? Mau ngapain dia? Tumben amat." Tanya rukia pada hanatarou.

"Katanya sih dia mau mengantarkan kartu undangan."

"Kartu undangan?"

"Iyaah, taichou tidak tau? taichou sih, terlalu sibuk." ejek hanatarou.

"Iiichh…ini gara-gara kamu sering pingsan tau! Jadi aku yang mengerjakan semuanya!" bentak rukia.

"Gomen, gomen, rukia taichou" sambil berlari kearah taichounya yang berada di dekat pintu, lalu ia sujud-sujud dikaki rukia.

"Hmm, kartu undangan? Coba kau jelaskan." Tanya rukia yang nadanya super duper dingin.

"Ishida-san dan inoue-san akan segera menikah, kudengar mereka akan menikah seminggu lagi. Karena mereka sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan nya, jadi ichigo-sanlah yang mengantarkan semua kartu undangan untuk para shinigami yang berada di SS." jelas hanatarou.

"Nani? Ishida dan inoue menikah?" Tanya rukia yang cukup cengo. Tapi gak cengo-cengo amat sih, rukia kan termasuk orang yang jaim apalagi didepan bawahan nya.

"Hm, Ya bukan hal aneh sih. Mereka telah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Tapi tak kukira secepat ini." gumam rukia.

"Hanatarou, apakah tugas kita masih ada untuk minggu ini? Segera selesaikan, aku ingin hari ini semua beres. Aku ingin mengunjungi karakura secepatnya." perintah rukia yang langsung berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Baik taichou, akan segera kubereskan." Hanatarou pun bergegas kemeja kerjanya, yang berada di samping meja kerja rukia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~""""""""""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haaah akhirnya beres semua!" teriak rukia seraya menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kerja. Tanganya sangat pegal karena terus menulis laporan dan menandatangani setumpuk dokumen.

"Hanatarou, kau boleh istirahat dan pulang, kau pasti capek sekali, gomen ne!" kata rukia sambil berjalan menuju fukutaichounya yang terlihat seperti 'sebentar lagi akan mati'.

"Terima kasih taichou" ujar hanatarou sambil memberikan senyuman yang paling gaje. "Taichou juga mau pulang?" Tanya hanatarou pada taichounya.

"Emm, aku mau disini dulu." kata rukia sambil berjalan keluar ruangan melalui pintu yang mengarah ke taman yang berada di luar kantornya tersebut.

"Mau kubuatkan teh, taichou?"

"Hmm, boleh tapi jangan terlalu panas ya!" jawab rukia dengan gembira.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, taichou." kata hana sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Rukia berjalan menuju pintu yang diluarnya terdapat taman yang cukup besar. Taman tersebut sangatlah rapi. Karena taman itu adalah tempat favorite taichou divisi 3 untuk setidaknya melepas penak dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Jadi rukia sangat menjaga kerapihan taman itu. Disana tidak hanya terdapat rumput dan pohon saja, namun kolam ikan yang cukup luas.

Rukia berdiri di tepi kolam tersebut. Ia menatap langit yang mulai bewarna jingga. Rukia jadi teringat seseorang yang warna rambutnya mirip dengan warna langit yang sekarang ia lihat.

"Hmmm, si jeruk belum datang juga. Seharusnya dia sudah sampai dari tadi siang. Kenapa gak nongol-nongol juga? Padahal sekarang sudah sore. Kukira dia langsung mencariku." gumam rukia.

"Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berharap ya?" rukia mulai menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebel! Dia kesini juga bukan karena merasa rindu padaku." gumam rukia " Aku ini bodoh sekali sih!" rukia jadi kesal sendiri. Rukia pun mengambil batu yang berada di sampingnya lalu melemparkanya batu yang tak bersalah itu ke kolam.

"Tapi aku rindu padanya." gumam rukia lagi.

"Kau rindu siapa sih midget?" Tanya seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hmm, ya, si baka itu." jawab rukia tanpa sadar.

"Baka siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya si baka, BAKA ITU! Kenapa sih kau banyak tanya, tentu saja si!" rukia menegok kearah suara tersebut.

"si ich! Waaaaaaa!" rukia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, ia sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Karena sangat kaget rukia pun loncat, namun karena berdiri di pinggir kolom, keseimbangan rukia pun hilang. Dan sekarang ia siap terjun bebas ke dalam kolam.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak rukia.

"Awas rukia!"

Dengan sigap ichigo menarik sebelah tangan rukia sehingga badan rukia tertarik bergerak menjauhi kolam yang berada dibelakangnya itu. Entah momen itu takdir atau rekayasa, badan rukia yang sangat, sangat ringan tidak bisa menahan tarikan tangan ichigo, sehingga rukia pun jatuh ke dalam dada ichigo yang sangat kekar. Rukia yang kaget karena kejadian tadi masih menutup matanya, tentu tidak sadar dia tengah berada dipelukan ichigo.

"Haaampir saja!" kata ichigo yang masih belum sadar dengan posisinya dan rukia.

"Haduh aku ini ceroboh sekali sih, hampir aku jatuh ke kolam. Ini gara-gara si jeruk itu. Mengagetkanku saja! Eeh, tunggu, hangat sekali disini."

Rukia membuka matanya. Alangkah kagetnya yang terlihat didepanya adalah sebuah dada yang sangat kekar. Jantungnya pun berdegup sangat kencang, karena otaknya telah memperoses dan memberitahu siapa pemilik dada kekar ini.

"Aaah, jantungku! kenapa berdebar seperti ini?" gumam rukia "Hangat sekali ya, disini." batin rukia " Tak pernah kusangka dada ichigo sehangat ini" batin rukia yang telah lupa akan dirinya.

Rukia pun mengarahkan pandanganya ke atas. Terlihatlah wajah ichigo dari bawah. Dagu yang menurut rukia sangat menawan (yupz author juga menganggap begitu). Dagu yang selalu mendongak keatas. Bukan berarti angkuh. Namun bagi rukia, dagu itu adalah dagu yang tidak takut apapun dan pantang menyerah. Rukia tidak pernah melihat wajah ichigo dari jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Haaamppir saja rukia, makanya kau jangan melamun di pinggir kol!" kata ichigo yang terpotong karena wajahnya menunduk untuk memastikan rukia tidak apa-apa. Alhasil ichigo pun langsung terdiam ketika matanya bertemu mata violet milik rukia.

1 detik

Sialnya, respon ichigo terlalu cepat,, ia pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia pun menggambil beberapa langkah agar terdapat jarak antara dia dan rukia. Rukia hanya terdiam dan kaget melihat respon ichigo.

Hening beberapa saat, lalu hanatarou memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Aaa ichigo-san, sudah sampai?" kata hana tampak ceria.

"Yoo, hana, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa ichigo yang masih membuang muka. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rona merah pada pipinya. Sehingga ia tidak mau menoleh kearah hana.

"Baik ichigo-san. Bagaimana kabarmu sendiri, ichigo-san? Lalu keadaan karakura?" Tanya hana.

"Baik juga,. Karakura? hmm, tidak ada perubahan yang besar." ichigo masih memalingkan wajahnya, karena ia masih merasa belum berhasil menghilangkan rona merah pipinya itu.

Rukia dari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Sampai seperti itu ya, ichigo. Ia bahkan tak mau melihatku." batin rukia.

"Taichou ini tehnya." hana pun berjalan membawa teh pesanan rukia.

"Simpan saja di meja, aku mau keluar dulu." rukia pergi meninggalkan hana dan ichigo yang mematung di taman itu.

"Eeh, taichou, anda mau kemana?" Tanya hana.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, tolong layani seluruh keperluan ichigo." kata rukia dingin sambil menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan kantornya dan entah pergi kemana.

"Eem, baiklah taichou."

"Si midget kenapa sih?" Tanya ichigo yang telah berhasil mengalahkan rasa malunya itu.

"Mungkin cape, ichigo-san" kata hana. "Anda mau kubuatkan teh?" Tanya hana pada ichigo.

"Hmm, boleh juga, badanku cukup lelah. Ini gara-gara si Zaraki. Ketika aku sampai diseireitei, sialnya aku ketemu itu orang, langsung ngajak bertarung deh. Sampe sore lagi. Dasar gila!" terang ichigo "Tapi jangan terlalu panas ya, hana"

"Neee, kalian berdua sama ya,ichigo-san." tawa hana. Ichigo yang tak menegrti apa yang dimaksud hana hanya berwajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tinggal sebentar ya." hana pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""""""""""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rukia berjalan perlahan dengan penuh helaan nafas disetiap langkahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkanya, namun yang pasti kapasitas otak rukia yang tidak terlalu banyak, (ditusuk Rukia) sepenuhnya diisi oleh hal yang sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu berguna. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan si jeruk busuk itu. Rukia sendiri pun merutuki otaknya yang selalu memikirkan mahluk setengah gaje itu (omg….ichigo gaje? TIDAK MUNGKIN)

Rukia POV

"Haaah, padahal aku baru bertemu dengan dia setelah 3 bulan yang lalu." gumam rukia "Tapi, kenapa aku malah pergi? " rukia pun memandang langit yang sekarang sudah agak gelap.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh! Aku kesal!" teriak rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Dasar, si jeruk busuk itu. Tidak mengerti perasaan wanita." kata rukia yang mulai berjongkok karena merasa kakinya pegal.

"Hmmm, bagaimana menurutmu shode?" tangan rukia memegangi sarung pedangnya. Memang, Jika rukia ada masalah, ia selalu curhat dengan pedang putihnya itu. Bukan karena tidak punya teman lain, tapi coba kalian bayangkan jika rukia curhat dengan 'nii-sama'nya itu. Hmm, mungkin-mungkin saja sih, karena byakuya sayang pada adiknya itu. Tapi coba pikirkan lebih dalam kembali, seorang byakuya akan memberikan nasihat tentang 'CINTA?' Oh tuhan…aku merinding memikirkanya. Kalau renji, walaupun dia lebih terlihat sedikit…sangat-sangat sedikit lebih dewasa dari rukia. Kurasa tentang masalah 'CINTA' mereka sama tololnya (digebukin renji ma rukia). Jadi ya tidak ada pilihan lain, rukia hanya bisa curhat dengan shodenya. Sungguh menyedihkan hidupmu rukia-chan.. (author turut sedih..ckckck)

Rukia merasa aneh karena ia tidak merasakan pedangnya. Lalu ia menoleh kearah samping badanya, tempat ia menaruh pedangnya. And, BINGGO, shodenya tidak ada. Kepalanya langsung memproses dan memutar ulang kejadian hari ini.

"Nani? Aku meninggalkan shode di kantor, bodoh kau rukia!" kata rukia yang langsung berlari ke kantornya yang berada di divisi 3 itu setelah otaknya memutar ulang memorinya. Rukia ingat meninggalkan pedangnya di ruang kerjanya. Tepatnya disamping kursi kerjanya. Dasar cewek ceroboh. (author dibekem rukia)

End rukia POV

~~~TBC~~~~

Gomen kalau ceritanya tambah gaje n tuambaaah garing…

Ruu udah berusaha setengah hidup buat edit ceritanya sebelum dipublish, gomen kalau masih ada salah-salah ketik… (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Kesulitan Ruu tuu susah banget bikin adegan mesranya… (ruu kayanya gak mesra)

Kayanya ruu bakal ganti genre ficnya deh… soalnya ruu masih belum bisa bikin fic yang bersense humor… (nangis gaje… gomen buat Erika-chan Kaoru senpai… ruu akan belajar lagi, n baca fic senpai-senpai sekalian yang genrenya humor)

Dan inilah yang paling penting….

Mohon didengarkan untuk semua para penghuni fandom ini yawh…

Setelah ditimbang, ditetapkan, diputuskan,

Fic punya ruki mikan head, wajib untuk direview! Oleh para senpai-senpai sekalian..

Dan jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saranya untuk kemajuan bangsa ichiruki FC.

Sekian…

Maaf kalau lebay…ehehehe….


	3. Chapter 3

Yosssshh! Hosssh! Cuape bis lari-lari maratoon 1 meter.

Kembali lagi dengan ruu, yang mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah author paling GAJE.

Hahaha… daripada ngaku paling cuantik, kan dusta bangetz!

Sepertinya untuk fic chapter 3 berikutnya, ruu bakal bikin lebih ke Humor.

Ruu lagi dikasih ujian nih sama Erika senpai. Senpai yang satu ini berhasil dengan sukses besar bikin ruu mencret-mencret (maaf klo ruu ngomongnya aga seksi. *buugh* maksudnya agak jorok)

Okeh chapter sekarang ruu bikin special buat Senpai-senpai yang udah ngasih review buat fic ruu yang aneh.

Tapi chapter ini khusus buat Erika-chan Kaoru Senpai! (smoga suka senpai!)

Special thanks: Kikoyoe aoi hinamori, Sader 'Ichi' Safer 'ichirugiran' kyo senpai, ojou-chan, Rio-Lucario senpai, Erika-chan Kaoru senpai , Ichi Nightray senpai, yuuna hihara senpai, SoraHinase senpai, Thia2rh. ChikyuLupHJJ, erikyonkichi.

Disclaimer: Bleach tuu punya aku… sayangnya direbut dengan nista oleh mas TITE KUBO (nangis gajeee)

Pairing : always Ichigo X Rukia

Is Hard To Say I LOVE YOU

~chapter 3~

"Nani? Aku meninggalkan shode di kantor, bodoh kau Rukia!" kata Rukia yang langsung berlari ke kantornya yang berada di divisi 3. Rukia ingat meninggalkan pedangnya di ruang kerjanya. Tepatnya disamping kursi kerjanya. Dasar cewek ceroboh. (author dibekem rukia)

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Rukia pun sampai di kantornya. Walaupun cukup jauh dari tempat tadi, karena memakai shunpo yang kecepatanya tidak bisa dicerna NALAR. Rukia hanya memerlukan waktu sekejap untuk sampai di kantornya.

"Kuharap si Ichigo sudah pulang." harap Rukia sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Eeee, Rukia kenapa kamu balik lagi? Nyariin aku?" Tanya seorang yang suaranya sudah sangat-sangat dikenal Rukia.

"OhTuhan,Tuhanku, mahluk ini kenapa masih disini sih?" gumam Rukia yang menyesali kebodohanya karena harus kembali lagi kekantornya.

"Bukan urusanmu kan, Ichigo?" jawab Rukia singkat, sesingkat TUBUHNYA.

"Kenapa kamu dingin banget sih? Kamu bukan es batu kan?" Tanya Ichigo yang heran dengan sikap Rukia.

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu, kozo!" jawab Rukia santai khas 'nii-samanya'.

"Jawab dengan jujur, Rukia." ujar si Orange yang berjalan mendekati Rukia yang berada di depan meja kerjanya.

" Aku kembali kesini hanya mau menggambil pedangku yang tertinggal." jawab Rukia yang bingung sendiri kenapa ia bersikap begitu dingin kepada ichigo "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Rukia!" batin nya.

"Aku bukan bertanya kenapa kau kembali! Aku bertanya, kenapa kamu bersikap dingin kepadaku?" jelas Ichigo "Rasanya aku tak melakukan hal yang membuatmu marah?"

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Ichigo!" kata Rukia membalik pertanyaan pada si rambut Orange. Tanpa melihat Ichigo, Rukia berjalan menuju luar, Rukia berjalan menuju TKP favoritenya. (Eeeh, maksudnya taman kejadian perkara..hm…kayanya author perlu ditinju dulu biar SADAR..BUUghhhh..author udah sadar..trimz atas pukulanya.. kita lanjutkan)

"Haaah? Kenapa kau bertanya balik padaku? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" kata Ichigo sudah kesal tingkat tinggi.

"Kenapa selama ini kau menjauh dariku?" tanya Rukia yang melihat langit yang sudah benar-benar gelap. Hitam pekat. Coz ga ada bintangnya dan bulan nya malu-maluin, ngumpet dibalik awan, gak so sweet nie aah. Harusnya ini menjadi adegan super-super rooommaaaannntiiis tiiis.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia. Ia telah terbawa suasana. Pikiran nya yang selama ini ruwet kaya ORANG KEBELET itu, yang membuatnya ingin menjauh dari Rukia pun tiba-tiba kosong melompoong. Hanya ingin mendekat, mendekat sedekat mungkin menuju pemilik cintanya selama 10 tahun ini.

"Kau merasa begitu, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo yang sekarang sudah berada tepat disampingnya.

"Menurutmu?" Rukia memalingkan pandanganya kearah Ichigo.

"Tolonglah, jawab pertanyaanku dulu." Pinta Ichigo seraya menatap mata Rukia. Ichigo menatap tajam mata violet milik Rukia. Rukia yang sadar bahwa kata-kata Ichigo tidak main-main alias tidak ada nada BERCANDA, langsung mengalihkan pandanganya lagi ke langit malam.

"Jika kau punya pacar di karakura, beritahu aku. Aku akan berkenalan dengannya dan menjelaskan hubungan kita." Jawab Rukia.

Ichigo yang kaget mendengar kata-kata Rukia, cuman bisa cengo plus mangap stadium 4, sampe-sampe dagunya jatuh kebawah.

Kolam yang berada di depan mereka, memantulkan cahaya yang mengalihkan pandangan Rukia ke kolam itu. Ternyata sang bulan sedang tertutup awan. Rukia pun mengalihkan pandanganya ke bulan yang baru nonggol 1/3 bagian itu.

"Hah? Pacar? Maksudmu aku!" sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia telah memotongnya dengan super cepat dan super tajam setajam SILET.

"Ich, kau lamban sekali sih! Kau tambah bodoh ya, Jeruk?" canda Rukia.

"Enak saja kau, midget! Aku tidak bodoh tau!" geram Ichigo.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku MIDGET donk! Strawberry asem!" bentak Rukia yang marah karena si ichi mengatai kata-kata paling tabu se-dunia jagat. Sampe-sampe Iblis paling kuat pun tidak akan berani mengeluarkan'that words' ke adik ipar Kuchiki Byakuya itu.

Ya, mereka berdua jadi lupa dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Pertengkaran mereka yang telah tertunda beberapa waktu, kembali SIARAN lagi. Walaupun mereka seperti 'benar-benar' bertengkar, didalam rongga dada mereka, mereka berdua merasakan hal yang sama yaitu, sama-sama merindukan pertengkaran ini.

"Cukup! Jangan menjelek-jelekan Ni-sama!" bentak Rukia dengan tatapan galaknya yang bisa membuat semua mahluk hidup TEPAR dan KEJANG-KEJANG. Sepertinya ejek-ejekan mereka telah sampai pada topic ni-samanya Rukia.

Ichigo yang merasa bicaranya yang suka gak pake 'FILTER' itu, untuk sekarang ini dia merasa berlebihan membicarakan ni-samanya Rukia.

"Maaf, maaf Rukia. Aku gak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan Byakuya kok!" ujar Ichigo yang sebenarnya merasa kalau si byakuya itu emang jelek. (Haduh aku menuang api dalam minyak. Emm…kayanya ada yang salah ya? Apa ya? Ah bodo amat!).

"Sudahlah! Untung kau STUPID, jadi untuk saat ini kutolerir kebodohanmu itu, Jeruk!" jawab Rukia yang tampangnya benar-benar senga kaya preman kapak merah. (reader tau gak senga tu apa? Kalau gak tau berarti cupu. Hahaha.. songong banget author ini).

Ichigo yang sebenarnya sudah terpancing lagi dengan kata-kata rukia yang benar-benar bisa membuat sang orange 'MEMBUNUH' orang yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.(Tapi gak mungkinlah Ichigo membunuh Rukia. Apa kata dunia?)

Ichigo lebih memilih menenangkan otaknya yang sudah menjadi gorengan paling garing, dibandingkan membalas kata-kata Rukia tadi.

Rukia merasa kata-kata nya sudah berlebihan sampai membuat si Orange terdiam.

"Hei, aku kan cuman bercanda! Masa gitu aja kau tersinggung, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia.

"…" Tidak ada respon apapun dari si rambut jabrik.

'Krik,krik, krik' bunyi jangkrik telah bersenandung diantara kedua insan yang masih berada ditengah taman yang suasananya cukup romantis. Tapi sayangnya tidak di GUNAKAN, di OPTIMALKAN, di MAKSIMALKAN oleh kedua orang ini. Malam pun semakin kelam, bulan yang tadi nongol 1/3 itu sudah balik lagi ngumpet diawan. Pastilah dingin menguliti kulit-kulit mereka , namun sepertinya hal-hal yang telah disebutkan tadi tidak membuat mereka segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hei, Ichigo." Panggil Rukia. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Jelas Rukia yang ingin mengembalikan ke topic pembicaraan.

Otak ichigo langsung menerima kata-kata rukia, namun respon yang diberi Ichigo nihil. Dia hanya menatap wajah menawan milik mahluk yang paling indah bagi jiwa dan raga nya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha menjauhiku?" Tanya Rukia. "Dulu, kau tidak begitu. Kau selalu ada disampingku." Rukia menghela nafas,lalu melanjutkan lagi, apa yang ia ingin katakan pada Ichigo.

"Kau selalu ada jika aku membutuhkanmu." Terang Rukia yang menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia pun memutar ulang memorinya, mengingat akan kebersamaannya dengan Ichigo. Dan Rukia yakin, dirinya maupun Ichigo benar-benar senang.

"Kau selalu membantuku, jika aku ada masalah, jika aku dalam kesulitan. Kau selalu ada, Ichigo." Kata Rukia yang masih memandang rumput hijau yang sekarang tidak terlihat indah karena gelapnya malam.

Ichigo hanya mendengarkan kata-kata yang terjun bebas dari Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Rukia.

"Tapi, kenapa setelah perang berakhir, kau semakin menjauh?" Tanya Rukia yang kembali menatap mantap semuantab-mantabnya ke mata Ichigo. "Kau selalu bersikap konyol didepanku hingga membuatku marah. Kupikir kau memang tidak sengaja, dan kumaafkan saja. Dan kurasa dan kuanggap itu hal yang biasa." Rukia pun sepertinya masih ingin mengeluarkan perasaannya yang ia timbun dalam-dalam selama ini. Ia pun meremas-remas shihakushou bagian pahanya untuk menahan emosinya dan melampiaskan ke kain yang tidak bersalah.

"Tapi, jelas! akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku, Ichigo!" kata Rukia yang melangkahkan kakinya agar mempersempit pit pit jaraknya dengan Ichigo.

"Aku, aku hanya." Terang Ichigo yang merasa mulutnya dilem power glue. Tangannya bergerak ke rambut jabriknya, lalu menggaruknya walau tak terasa gatal. (ichi kan ga ada kutunya, jadi gak gatal dumz, ketombean kalee)

"Hanya apa Ichigo! Hanya apa? Kau takut ada salah paham antara aku dan pacarmu itu? Makanya, kubilang kenalkan aku padanya!" bentak Rukia yang suarnya bisa membangkitkan orang mati. Dia menahan amarah yang lagi ngegolak di hatinya itu. Entah bagaimana perasaan Rukia, yang sebenarnya GAK MAU berkata 'kenalkan aku, padanya!'. NAJIS MUGGOLADOH BANDGET!

Ichigo yang merasa mendengar kata-kata 'PACAR' langsung mengerti inti persoalaan yang dibicarakan Rukia dari awal.

"Bukan, bukan begitu! Aku tidak punya pacar kok." Jelas ichigo muaaanteep tenan.

"Lalu apa, Ichigo? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Kurasa kita dulu saling mengerti satu sama lain." Ujar Rukia yang tanpa malu mengatakan 'saling mengerti'. (cie..cie..ckckckc..anak jaman sekarang gada malunya!*Dicincang Rukia)

"Tapi sekarang, aku tak mengerti dirimu, Ichigo!" kata Rukia yang kembali menatap mata amber milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya terbelalak melihat dan mendengar kata-kata yang keluar langsung dari hati Rukia. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. Ini semua terjadi karena KEBODOHAN seorang Kurosaki ichigo yang merasa kesulitan meungkapkan sebuah kalimat C.I.N.T.A kepada seorang yang sudah jelas-jelas mengharapkanya. Ya, gak jelas-jelas banget sih.

Sekarang otaknya sedang berpikir keras. Dan menyadari yang dilakukanya selama ini SALAH BANDGET. Seharusnya dengan kesalahan begini tu Ichigo udah di tembak mati kaya teroris begitchu. Nie ya, harusnya dia sudah mengatakanya dari dulu, saat dia merasa yakin bahwa perasaannya terhadap Rukia itu benar-benar ada.

"Ayo jawab! Kurosaki Ichigo!" bentak Rukia yang mengetarkan surga dan neraka.

"Ichigo! Jawab!" bentak Rukia lagi. Kayanya Hueco Mundo dah lenyap deeh.

"Kau punya mulut kan? Kurosa~ Hmmmp!"

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Rukia terpotong karena mulutnya telah ditutup oleh sebuah telapak tangan milik Ichigo.

"Kumohon, jangan memanggilku begitu, Rukia." Pinta ichigo seraya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Rukia.

Hohoho, padahal aslinya Ichigo gak mau ngelepasin tanganya. Coz ini pertama kalinya menyentuh bibir super imuutz Rukia. Tapi, Ichigo khawatir kalau nanti Rukia menggigit tangannya, bisa bener-bener jadi orang CACAT seumur hidup deh. (bukanya khawatir Rukia bakal sulit bernafas ya? Aneeh).

"Makanya kau jawab! Jangan diam saj~"

Grep…

Kata-kata Rukia kembali terpotong. Namun berbeda dengan kejadian tadi. Ichigo tidak mebekam mulut kecil Rukia, melainkan menggengam kedua tangan Rukia. Ia menggengam tangan Rukia sangat kuat. Lalu kedua tangan itu ditarik ichigo, sehingga mempertipis pis pis jarak mereka.

"Ichi..?" Rukia hanya kebingungan melihat tingkah si Ichigo.

Jantung Rukia semakin berdetak kencang kaya lagi kebelet pipis ( Kok gitu? Ya iyalah deg-degan takut ngompol gitchu.. *ditampar abis-abisan sama Rukia).

Bukan hanya karena Ichigo memegang kedua tanganya, tapi karena ia tahu dan mengerti kalau saat-saat seperti ini tuh saat seseorang mau menyatakan C.I.N.T.A

"Ru, Ru…Ruki..emmm..itu" kata Ichigo geragapan yang gagapnya melebihi orang tergagap SEDUNIA.

"Itu apa, Ichi? Tanya Rukia yang pura-pura MALU, karena sebenarnya kesarafan malu milik Rukia tuh dah putus sejak purbakala.

"Itu, itu..emmm..itu" kata Ichigo yang mukanya sudah kaya mie rebus yang kebanyakan kecap.

"Iya? Apa?" kata Rukia sambil pura-pura bego.

Gleeeek…

Ichigo menelan salivanya yang bentar lagi kering kerontang.

"Errrr…errr…" kata Ichigo yang mulutnya sekarang susah digerakan. KUKAKAKU gitu.

"Haah?"

"Emm…Itu…Errr…ya itu.." kata Ichigo yang merasa otaknya sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik. Gemetaranya udah mencapai orang SEKARAT.

Air terjun Niagara sekarang sudah pindah ke pelipis Ichigo, dan suakit perut yang menyerangnya laksana serangan jantung dadakan. Ini gara-gara makan jeruk busuk plus buras busuk kesukaan Ichigo. Ichigo dapet dari Urahara yang katanya kedua makanan LAKNAT itu bekas selametan Urahara buka toko cabang baru. Walaupun Ichigo tau itu makanan udah pada BUSUK, tetep aja dimakan. Ichigo merasa perutnya dicekek abis-abisan sampai berpikir ' lebih baik gw mati aja deh, daripada kesiksa begini'.

Namun, ia mendapat pertolongan dan support dari batinya sendiri.

"AYO KATAKAN ICHIGO!KATAKAN! KAU LAKI-LAKI KAN? LUPAKAN DERITA GROGI &SAKIT PERUTMU! AYOOOO SEMANGAAAAT 45! KIBARKAN BENDERAMU! Batin ichigo.

"A…aaa…aaaaa" ternyata tidak seperti batin Ichigo yang sudah berkoar-koar DAHSYAT semangat. Ternyata aslinya 100%, 360 derajat, BERBEDA.

"A, apa?" kata Rukia yang mulai aneh melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang mukanya berpijar gaje.

"A…ak…aku" terpotong lagi kata-kata Ichigo yang sedikit demi sedikit GAK ADA kemajuan sama sekali!

Sekarang Ichigo mulai cemas abis-abisan, karena ada sesuatu yang mau keluar dari lubang selain mulut. Ini merupakan hasil reaksi kimia dari JERUK BUSUK dan BURAS. Setelah dihidrolisis oleh asam sulfat 1.25% yang berada di lambung Ichigo, biasanya menghasilkan gas H2S yang baunya normal-normal saja. Namun, karena yang dimakannya menggunakan kata BUSUK, jadi tidak aneh kalau BAUnya jauh melampaui konsentrasi normal.

"Tuhan, kenapa yang mau keluar itu lubang yang dibawah? Kalau begini lebih baik aku bunuh diri aja deh." Batin Ichigo yang sudah setengah mati kesulitan menahan 'itu'.

Rukia hanya bisa menunggu Ichigo yang mangap-mangap kaya ikan koi.

"Tuhhhaaaaannn, bantu aku! Tolong! Saat ini saja! Bantu aku mengatakan AKU CINTA KAMU, padanya! SEKARANG!" batin Ichigo yang sudah berpasrah menunggu pertolongan Tuhan YME.

"Aku…itu…emmm…eeerrr…kk..kamu!" kata Ichigo yang mulai ga jelas coz kesadaranya sudah diambang batas. Otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Saraf motoriknya sudah kaku. Pandanganya sudah agak kunang-kunang. Yang pasti "itu"nya udah diujung tanduk.

"Aku? Itu? Emm? Er? Kamu?" Tanya Rukia yang mengmbalikan semua kata-kata ngawur ichigo.

"Arrrrrghhhh! Susah amat sih bilangnya! Mulutku gak kompromi amat sih! Astagaaa! Susah banget! Susah! Ayo mulutku yang indah, katakana A.K.U C.I.N.T.A. K.A.M.U… Ayo!" batin Ichigo yang sedang benegoisasi dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Ru…ki…aa.. Aa…ku..Emmm…A…aaaa" kata Ichi yang kata 'aaaa'nya itu menadakan gas H2S super itu sebentar lagi siap meroket.

BENCANA ALAM AKAN SEGERA TIBA!

One

Two

Pada hitungan sebelum Three

"Aaa….."

Krikkkk kriiiikkk…bunyi jangkrik

Preeeeeeeettt… bunyi yang berasal dari belakang ichigo

Sraaaaakkk…... bunyi yang entah dari mana asalnya

Wushhhhhh… bunyi angin

Hening…

Wajah ichigo udah kaya vampire setengah zombie. Ichigo hanya bisa berpasrah ria, dan menunggu hasil reaksi atas kejadian paling MEMALUKAN selama ini.

Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Rukia.

"Thanks God, thanks. Sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Rukia. Hufth, hampir saja~ Setelah ini aku bakal tobat ah, dan bersujud padaMU!" batin Ichigo yang merasa TUHAN berada dipihaknya. ( I'm besides you, my son)

Ternyata tuhan tidak mau membuat seorang hambanya membunuh dirinya sendiri disaat ia mau menyatakan cinta. Ironis banget dum klo ampe kejadian, iya kan? Dimulai lagilah perjuangan Ichigo untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata AKU CINTA PADAMU. Ichigo memulainya dengan mangap-mangap ria.

"AYO ICHIGO!KATAKAN !KATAKAN" batin Ichigo yang geregetan dari tadi. " Yang satu kan udah keluar, MELEPES bebas dengan gampang banget lagi! Masa yang ini susah?" lanjut batin Ichigo.

"A… Aaaaa…aaaa" Ichigo pun sepertinya sudah tidak ada disini. Sekarang ia hanya robot yang hanya bisa mengatakan "aaaaaaa" saja. Baju hitamnya sekarang sudah dibasahi keringat hasil dari air terjun Niagara miliknya.

Rukia pun mengikuti posisi mulut Ichigo yang bermangap-mangap ria mengeluarkan kata "aaaaaaa..aaaa nya".

"Aaaa…aaa…" masih berlanjut kata yang gak guna itu, meluncur mullllusss dari mulut Ichigo.

"Aaaaa…aaaa"

"Aa… A..ayo ki…ta pulang, Ru…Ru..kia."

1 detik

2detik

3 detik

TIDAKKKKKKK! MULUT LAKNAT!

Oh Tuhaaaannnn…

Tuhaaaaannnn…..

Inaalilahhi… Astaga… Amitaba… Omsuastiasu (bener ga nulisnya?)

Mulutku iniiiiiii…

"Hancur sudah hidupku" batin ichigo. "Hancur sudah". Ichigo yang merasa kalah tehadap mulutnya hanya bisa pasrah. Ia telah menghilangkan kesempatan yang sangat-sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Itulah KEBODOHAN seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Sulit.. sulit mengatakan cinta pada Rukia.

"Haaaah?" kata Rukia tidak percaya. Mulutnya dah mangap kaya ikan cue.

"I…i…yaaa… Ayo kita pulang." Kata Ichigo sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Rukia, lalu memalingkan mukanya selanjutnya badannya. Dan kemudian melangkah menjauh menjauhi Rukia.

"Jadi aku menunggunya selama itu untuk mendengarkan kata ayo kita pulang?" batin Rukia. "Oh tuhan, apa yang kulakukan tadi?" gumam Rukia.

Ichigo yang sudah berjalan mendekati pintu masuk menuju ruangan kantor Rukia yang cukup gelap karena lampunya tidak dinyalakan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Ichigo yang tidak mau memandang Rukia.

"Benar, aku terlalu berharap banyak padanya." Gumam Rukia yang masih menunduk.

Rukia berjalan menunduk mendekati Ichigo. Tidak lama, Rukia berhasil mendahului Ichigo. Ichigo pun sama, ia menunduk tidak mau melihat Rukia. Rukia pun menggambil shode nya yang berada di samping mejanya yang merupakan tujuan utamanya kembali kekantornya itu. Keduanya pun melewati pintu yang menuju luar kantor dan meninggalkan kantor rukia bersama-sama, namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari keduanya. Mereka bisu, bisu setriliun kata. Yang terdengar hanya langkah kaki. Sampai meninggalkan kantor divisi 3 yang sudah sepi dari tadi karena memang sudah jam pulang, mereka lebih memilih melem mulut mereka. Melem rapat-rapat.

Akhirnya…

Ruuu bikin Ichi nyatain cinta juga…hehehe,Walaupun gak jadi sih…

Muup kalau chapter ini panjang bgt!

Buat Erika-chan Kaoru, maaf klo fic chapter ini super duper gak lucu…

Maaaf, hountou ni gomen ne…

Selanjutnya setting akan di rumah Byakuya… mau mewujudkan Impian terselubung ruu yang pgen Byakuya makan mangga sembari ngegosip (*plaaaak)

Wokeeee….siiiiip…

Ayooo…berikan review yang pedas buat ruu supaya mencret-mencret yang mengeluarkan suara prat-pret-prot…

Arigatou buat semua para readers, apalagi yang beri review…

Nanti ruu kasih… kasih apa ya? Bingung…. Kasih mencret aja ya? Mau gak?

Hahaha… okelah…sip

Langsung capcus ajaaa senpai…klik yang tulisannya

Review this chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

Hiks….hiks….hiks…

Ruu dateng dengan sedih…

Abis berpisah sama ichi yayangku… (*dihajar rukia abis-abisan mpe bonyok)

Akhirnya ruu bisa update, walaupun ruu lagi sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan seminar yang seminggu lagi.

Ruu nyuri-nyuri waktu nih buat bisa update, diselingi nyari literature buat seminar. Okeh langsung ajah, fic chapter 3 ini khusus buat para senpai yang udah ngripiu dan read fic ruu yang aneeh gaje gitu…

Special thanks: Kikoyoe aoi hinamori, Sader 'Ichi' Safer 'ichirugiran' kyo senpai, ojou-chan, Rio-Lucario senpai, Erika-chan Kaoru senpai , Ichi Nightray senpai, yuuna hihara senpai, SoraHinase senpai, Thia2rh, greeny-chan (ruu tambahin pake chan ah biar imut *plakk sok-sokan)

Disclaimer: Bleach tuu punya aku… sayangnya direbut dengan nista oleh mas TITE KUBO (nangis gajeee)

Pairing : always Ichigo X Rukia

Is Hard To Say I LOVE YOU

~ Chapter 4 ~

"Benar, aku terlalu berharap banyak padanya." Gumam Rukia yang masih menunduk.

Rukia berjalan menunduk mendekati Ichigo. Tidak lama, Rukia berhasil mendahului ichigo. Ichigo pun sama, ia menunduk tidak mau melihat Rukia. Rukia pun menggambil shode nya yang berada di samping mejanya yang merupakan tujuan utamanya kembali kekantornya itu. Keduanya pun melewati pintu yang menuju luar kantor dan meninggalkan kantor Rukia bersama-sama, namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari keduanya. Mereka bisu, bisu setriliun kata. Yang terdengar hanya langkah kaki. Sampai meninggalkan kantor divisi 3 yang sudah sepi dari tadi karena memang sudah jam pulang, mereka lebih memilih melem mulut mereka. Melem rapat-rapat.

Malam ini cukup dingin, cukup dingin diantara malam-malam yang pernah dilewati rukia. Namun ia merasa tidak kedinginan, bukan karena memakai haori yang menambah tebal balutan kain yang dipakainya, namun ada rasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran Ichigo akan menyatakan cintanya padaku? Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu?" gumam Rukia. "Apa aku berharap besar padanya? Sebenarnya apa yang aku harapkan?" batin Rukia yang bingung sendiri.

Mereka berdua asik dengan kegiatan otaknya masing-masing. Ichigo yang tengah sibuk merutuki, menghujat, dan mencaci-maki dirinya sendiri, tidak sadar bahwa yang berada disebelahnya merasa 'broken heart'.

Mereka berdua berjalan dibawah bulan yang sudah nongol penuh. Jadi jalanya gak begitu gelap, ya lumayanlah remang-remang. Sekarang mungkin sekitar jam 8 malam waktu SS bagian pojokan. Mereka berjalan menuju Mansion Kuchiki yang berada di POJOKAN kota seireitei.

Sebagai laki-laki, Ichigo harus menghantarkan Putri Hatinya yang lagi 'broken heart' ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Ya, tetep laki-laki sih walaupun kejantanannya harus dikebiri karena tidak berhasil menyatakan CINTA. (hueee..ichi jangan dikebiri, nanti ga panjangg lagi dunkz! *plaaak)

Setelah berjalan 1 jam (lama amat ya?), akhirnya mereka sampai didepan Mansion Kuchiki yang terkenal dengan keangkeranya. Bukan karena banyak roh bergentayangan coz emang penghuni Mansion ini emang roh khan?, tapi pemilik Mansion Kuchiki yang merupakan Ketua keluarga Kuchiki yang ke-24 ini terkenal dengan keBENGIS sannya.

(author langsung jadi buronan No 1 bagi Byakuya FC)

Rukia dan Ichigo pun langsung menuju pintu masuk rumah yang sangat luas yang didepanya terdapat taman yang cukup luas dan dihiasi oleh rumput dan bunga sakura yang bibitnya langsung dari pedang Senbozakura. (multifungsi yawh?).

"Rukia, kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" Tanya seseorang yang telah berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

Rukia yang kaget kenapa 'ni-sama' sudah didepan pintu hanya bisa ber 'haaah' saja.

"Haah?"

"Rukia, sejak kapan kau jadi tidak sopan begitu? Itu bahasa Wong Deso! Perbaiki!" kata orang yang memakai kenseikan yang selalu melekat dikepalanya. Kayanya ga pernah lepas. Menurut informasi TERPERCAYA, kenseikannya itu dilem pake lem AIKA AIBON ke kepalanya, kalau pake power glue mah kemahalan. Byakuya ga sanggup beli.

"Aaah... Maaf ni-sama." Kata Rukia manis.

"Hooo… ternyata ada si Orange juga?" kata Byakuya melirik kearah Ichigo yang masih belum sadar.

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ichigo, karena sekarang ia sedang disidang oleh batinnya sendiri. Entah apa tuntutan dan hukuman yang akan Ichigo terima.

"Sepertinya bocah ini tak mendengarkanku?" kata Byakuya yang reihatsu sebalnya meningkat secara drastis. Tidak pernah ada orang yang berani mengacuhkan kata-katanya. Karena jika ada, OMG udah jadi penduduk di TPU Jeruk Peres kale.

Rukia yang menyadari kejengkelan Byakuya, langsung memukul perut Ichigo.

BUUUUGGGHH…

Tindakan yang Rukia dilakukanya dengan kecepatan DUAHSYAAAT. Sampai-sampai Byakuya saja tidak melihatnya. (masa sih? Kemampuan Byakuya menurun nie, yang begituan aja ga kelihatan, apa kata Dunia?)

Roh Ichigo yang tadi terbang di planet Saturnus,melayang-layang, segera ditarik secara paksa dan kembali ke tubuh rohnya.

"Eh.. halo Byakuya!" Tanya Ichigo sok-sokan teman akrab.

"Katanya kau mau mengantarkan kartu undangan pernikahan Ishida Uryuu dengan Inoue Orihime kan?" Tanya Byakuya 'To The Point".

"Hoo, di SS informasi seperti itu cepat tersebar ya? Kayanya disini ada BIGOSnya juga?" ujar Ichigo yang menuang air dalam api (?)

"Tak kukira, kau suka bergosip juga. Hahaha" tawa ichigo yang GA TAU KEADAAN aja. Dengan begini, kayanya Ichigo siap jadi penghuni baru TPU Jeruk Peres.

Rukia yang dari tadi dicuekin abis-abisan cuman bisa menahan amarah, tapi dia juga siap menghalangi pembunuhan TERKONTROSOSIAL (maksud author terkontroversial).

"Hmm… Sepertinya kau tahu hobi baruku ya, Kurosaki." ujar Byakuya yang walaupun kata-katanya SUPER DUPER menjijikan, tapi tidak menghilangkan nada dinginnya yang abadi itu.

"Haaah?" itulah respon yang keluar dari dua orang yang berbeda, namun respon yang sama yaitu ber 'Haaah'ria ketika mendengar PENGAKUAN TERHEBOH saat ini. Rukia dan Ichigo hanya bisa cengo tingkat berat.

"Kenapa kalian? Ada yang salah?" ujar Byakuya tampang mupeng.

Tak menyangka kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Ichigo untuk meledek Byakuya benar-benar terjadi. Oh tuhan, Dunia bergolak-golok hebat.

"Aah…Tidak apa-apa ni-sama." Ujar Rukia yang masih menahan rasa SYOK berat.

"Kalau begitu masuklah kedalam. Sudah malam, kau juga belum makan malam kan?" ujar Byakuya.

"Baik, ni-sama"

Rukia pun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Ichigo yang sudah menjadi patung.

"Hei Kurosaki, kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat masuk!" ujar Byakuya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 menit kemudian…

"Nani? Ni-sama?" teriak gaje Rukia yang tidak sadar ia tengah berteriak kepada ni-samanya.

Ichigo yang sadar karena teriakan Rukia yang menggetarkan bumi dan langit, SYOK lagi karena informasi bahwa 'Byakuya menyuruhnya MASUK kedalam rumahnya' baru sampai dari kuping ke otaknya.

"Kenapa berteriak, Rukia? Kau keberatan?" Tanya Byakuya yang sepertinya kena Geger otak.

"TENTU SAJA AKU KEBERATAN!" teriak gaje Rukia, tapi sayangnya cuman dibatinya aja.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ni-sama." Jawab rukia yang sangat-sangat tidak IKHLAS. "Tapi, apa aku tidak salah dengar, ni-sama?" Tanya Rukia yang masih tidak percaya. Coz dia udah lama gak ke dokter THT.

"Tentu saja, Rukia. Kurosaki silahkan masuk, kita makan malam, lalu kau boleh menginap disini." Kata Byakuya yang sudah NGGA normal.

"APAAA?" ujar Rukia yang nada bicaranya, seharusnya sudah berada di nada tertinggi yang lebih dari nada Falset. Namun Rukia hanya mengatakan kata 'apa' dengan nada super biasa.

"Kau harus ke dokter THT, Rukia." ujar Byakuya "Aku tidak mau dikeluarga kita ada yang KURANG PENDENGARAN!" lanjut Byakuya yang sedikit dengan penekanan dengan kata BUDEG.

Ichigo hanya sweetdrop mendengar Byakuya. Beda dengan Rukia, ia langsung kena serangan Zanpakuto tepat didadanya.

"Oh ya, Kurosaki bagaimana keluargamu?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Haaah?" ujar Ichigo yang tidak menyangka Byakuya menanyakan KEADAAN keluarganya. Ichigo yang tidak mau dikatakan BUDEG, jadi langsung saja merespon kliatz. "Oh, baik-baik saja kok." Ujar Ichigo yang bersikap pura-pura biasa.

Rukia POV

TUHAN, Ni-sama kenapa? Ini keajaiban yang ga pernah mungkin terjadi. Nyuruh si Jeruk Gila itu makan malam, disini? Dan yang lebih parah nyuruh NGINEP! Astagfirullaah..

Astagfirulaaahh…

Eh jangan-jangan Ni-sama kena pelet? Iya bener kena PELET! Haduh, dukunnya sakti mandra banget sih! Di SS lagi hot maen dukun sih… tu siapa ya namanya? Kok aku lupa ya? Padahal baru tadi diomongin sama Hanatarou. Eeemmm sapa ya? Eh inget! Ki Goler Pamungkas! Eeeh kenapa jadi mikirin namanya sih! Dasar Gila!

End Rukia POV

"Ayo, kalian berdua masuk kedalam." Ajak Byakuya yang berjalan menjauhi Rukia dan Ichigo yang masih mematung di depan pintu masuk.

"Ba-baik, ni-sama!" Rukia langsung mengikuti Byakuya yang masuk kedalam rumahnya, diikuti Ichigo yang berada di belakang Rukia.

~~~~~~~""""""""""""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hei Kurosaki, mana kartu udangannya?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Aah, iya aku lupa. Ini dia." Ujar Ichigo sambil memberikan kartu undangan yang bewarna merah itu.

Ichigo sudah merasa baikan setelah merasakan SHOWER Keluara Kuchiki. Hari ini merupakan hari terberat seribu ton karena ia terkena beberapa serangan SYOK. Sekarang ia hanya berdua, BERDUA diruang tamu Mansion kuchiki, yang entah karena miskin ato apa, ga ada meja yang mewah gitu. Hanya ada meja panjang yang udah dimakan semut tepat berada ditengah ruangan, dan bantal untuk duduk saja. Ichigo memandang miris ruangan ini. Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah kanan byakuya, terlihat sangat kikuk. Karena yah, gitu deh.

"Rukia lama sekali mandinya sih!" gumam Ichigo kesal, karena sebenarnya dia ga mau DEH berduaan dengan Byakuya. AMIT-AMIT!

"Kita makan malam jam sebelas nanti. Kau boleh ikut." Ujar Byakuya yang masih meneliti kartu undangan.

"Haaah?" kata Ichigo yang penyakit mangapnya kumat lagi. Hanya disini, ia mendengar makam malam jam SEBELAS MALAM! SARAP BANGET SIH PENGHUNI DISINI!

Tiba-tiba…

"Asssalamualaikum… Tuuu…OoooooO…AtuuuukkkkK" kata seseorang diluar rumah dengan suara khas UPIN dan IPIN.

Hening…

Ichigo langsung manggap, mendengar ada yang BERANI berteriak kaya gitu di depan rumah pemilik Mansion yang terkenal dengan KEBENGISANNYA.

Mangap Ichigo ternayata tidak terlihat oleh orang yang dipanggil DATUK itu, karena Byakuya langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. (OMG! Ini fic bener2 kurang ajar!).

Byakuya yang punya panggilan BARU itu menuju pintu dengan hawa membunuh tingkat IBLIS. Ichigo hanya bisa bergidik dan menunggu melihat siapa yang berani memanggil BYAKUYA begitu. Pembunuhan TERSADIS ABAD INI akan segera terjadi. Byakuya pun sepertinya siap mengeluarkan Seribu Sakuranya itu.

"Walaikumsalam, masuk-masuk!" kata Byakuya yang menyuruh mahluk-mahluk itu masuk tanpa diBINASAHKAN terlebih dahulu.

Jeeeeedeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr…

Ichigo merasakan petir SYOK menyambarnya…

Byakuya pun mendekati Ichigo yang GOSONG kaya tukang dagang ASONGAN bersama mahluk-mahluk dari divisi 11.

"Yo, Ichigo! Lama tak bertemu kau." Sapa mahluk yang mempunyai kepala yang bisa menjadi lapagan golf. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Madarame Ikkaku. Dia ini pemilik asset yang paling berharga atas KEPALANYA yang penuh Kemilau Cinta Kamila.

"Ho, kau ada disini, Kurosaki." Sapa Ayasegawa Yumichika. Mungkin mahluk satu ini merupakan mahluk paling lembut di divisi tempat ia bekerja. Karena divisi 11 itu isinya PREMAN KAPAK MERAH semua!

Ichigo yang sweetdropnya belum ilang, harus memberikan mereka sapaan. Ya karena mau apalagi, menolak TAKDIRnya yang punya temen gaje kya gitu juga gak ada gunanya. Mau PROTES ke emak-bapanya mereka kenape ngelahirin mahluk2 gaje juga gak bisa.

"Yo, Ikkaku, yumichika! Kalian masih hidup rupanya?" ujar ichigo yang bingung mau nyapa kaya gimana.

"Tentu saja dunk, hei mana kartu undangan buat kami?" Tanya Ikkaku yang langsung duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Ichigo. Sedangkan Yumichika menggambil posisi disebelah Ichigo.

"Pede dahsyat bandget sih, loe!" kata Ichigo ke Ikkaku yang merasa dirinya akan diundang. Ichigo merasa mereka berdua tidak akan diundang karena ia pikir Ishida dan Inoue sudah gila mengundang mahluk2 yang tidak MANUSIAWI ke acara MANUSIA.

"Coba liat dulu semua kartu undanganya, Kurosaki." Terang Byakuya.

"Ah, baiklah." Kata ichigo pasrah. " Emm… ini buat Yamamoto Soutaichou beserta wakilnya, terus ini buat Soifong taichou beserta wakilnya, terus ini buat Kira Izuru, dan bla..bla…bla."

(author cape nyebutinya…hehehe)

"Terus ini buat.. APAAAA?" teriak Ichigo yang tidak percaya apa yang dilihat dengkulnya (*plakkkk) matanya.

"IKKAKU MADARAME DAN AYASEGAWA YUMICHIKA"

Ikkaku dan Yumichika yang mendengar namanya disebut, berjoget kegirangan kaya kucing garong.

"Cini, cini, cini, aaah!" kata yumichika yang langsung menjambret kartu undangan dari Ichigo.

"Padahal tadi kau ke diviv 11 kan? Kenapa ga nitipin aja ke Taichou hah? Sengaja yak kau?" Tanya Ikkaku.

Ichigo yang merasa kalah jiwa dan raganya terhadap Mahluk-mahluk SUPER GAK GUNA, hanya bersweetdrop ria aja. Ia gak mau nambah keruh masalah yang udah butek. Jadi ia meminta maaf dan beralasan lupa saja. Gampang khan?

"Iya, kumaafkan kau, Ichigo." Kata Ikkaku.

"Trimzzz,, bro!" kata Ichigo yang mau muntah kodok.

Gak tau ada setan atau iblis yang ngesot lewat, tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak Ichigo, kenapa dua orang mahluk GAJE, yang gendernya patut dipertanyakan, yang gak akrab sama keluarga Kuchiki, berkunjung ke rumah seorang DATUK Byakuya.

"Hei Ikkaku, Btw ngapain loe kesini?" kata ichigo dengan bloonnya.

"Haduh, kamu gak tau yawh? Kita udah bikin perkumpulan lho!" centil Yumichika.

"Perkumpulan apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang berpikir keras karena perkumpulan apa sih yang bikin Byakuya sampai ikutan dan diadakan di rumah si cool Byakuya.

"Ongsimamangasasipsik, Kurosaki Ichigo" jelas Byakuya.

"Ongsimamangasasipsik?" Tanya Ichigo yang sukses menyebutkan lengkap nama perkumpulanya tanpa ada kata yang kepeleset . "Namanya aneh banget sih, gak punya sense nih! Bikin nama perkumpulan kok kaya begitu?" Canda Ichigo yang kata-katanya 100% tepat sasaran. JITU.

"Sontoloyo! Jaga bicaramu Kurosaki! Itu perkumpulan penting bagi kami." Jelas Byakuya yang merasa dirinya dilecehkan sama orang kaya cecurut.

"Dia gak tau aja datuk, arti sebenarnya dari perkumpulan yang kita dirikan atas kemauan dan kesamaan dari para anggotanya." Terang Ikkaku. ( jijik banget ya si Ikkaku, sok-sokan jadi kepala desa gitu. Menebarkan visi dan misi organisasi)

"Nih ya, misi kami tuu mengakrabkan SEMUA para shinigami, tidak ada PERBEDAAN, mau taichou, mau yang cupu ataupun CS sekalian. Kita itu sama! Kami pun sadar belum lama ini sih, jadi organisasi kami masih berkembang. Tapi yang pasti kami akan terus berusaha menyatukan kami semua" terang Ikkaku berkoar-koar mempromosikan perkumpulan yang entah apa itu namanya.

Yumichika dan Byakuya menganggup dengan pasti, sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa STRESS tingkat tinggi. Karena gak mungkin organisasi yang BENER itu isinya model Ikkaku dan Yumichika. Mungkin anomaly aja tuh si Byakuya ikut-ikutan organisasi yang bener-bener BUREM.

"Jadi itu perkumpulan apa sih?" Tanya Ichigo yang stress sekaligus penasaran berat.

"Hmm… itu perkumpulan…" jelas Byakuya yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*note* dukun yang namanya KI GOLER PAMUNGKAS tu bener-bener ada, tapi bukan dukun melainkan TUKANG BASO. Hehehe, ki goler jualannya ada di kota ruu tinggal lho.

Ocehhhh…

Kayanya tambah gaje yah?

Ruu bingung klo mutusin ceritanya. Soalnya kalo kepanjangan kan jadi boring (gini aja udah garing banget ruu!)

Nanti chapter berikutnya bakal ada Hitsugaya sama Rangiku. Dan gak lupa juga ada si Babon King

Makacih banget buat para readers dah read fic ruu.

Mungkin setelah fic ini beres (padahal fic ini rencananya masih ada beberapa chapter lagi) ruu bakal bikin fic baru.

Yang pasti ruu bikin pairing ichiruki lagi. Ruu ga mau bikin yang lain. Ruu bakal bergentayangan selamanya di fandom ini.

Ruu baru tahu preman kapak merah, jadi banyak pengulangan kata itu. Hahaha

Ruu tuh susah nulis kata-kata review. Ruu jadi nulisnya ripiu dee…

Muup wong deso sih….

Ruu sedih banget ichi gak bisa liat rukia lagi.. ruu pas baca bleach chapter 423, sempat menitikan air mata buaya lho..

Tapi perpisahannya oke banget! Ichiruki banget! Hahahaha… ruu seneng gaje gitu, tp sedih juga sih…

Ruu juga cemas berat nih, soalnya kalo gak ada rukia, nanti si inoue caper deh ma ichi dan bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Tidak!

Kook malah curhat cih?

Okeee… langsung aja senpai-senpai semua klik

ripiu this chapter.

Ruu gak akan bosen bilang 'yang pedes yawh'

Hehehehe…


	5. Chapter 5

Ayyy… minna san! Kembali lagi dengan mengklaim dirinya sebagai Author paling gaje sedunia bleach ke fanfictionnan.

Setelah berapa lama ber~Hiatus~ria karena kesibukan Ruu yang harus Praktik Kerja Lapangan di Lab Mikrobiologi di Suatu perusahaan X yang pulangnya itu jam 6 malam. Dan sibuk mencari literature untuk laporan dan siding Ruu yang akan dilaksanakan bulan Febuari. Wish me luck keeeyyy.

Karena hal itu lah Ruu Gak punya kesempatan untuk meneruskan Fic yang sebenarnya sih gak perlu dilanjutin. Okey gak perlu lama curhat karena takut di gebukin para readers.

Untuk chapter ini akan agak panjang karena untuk menebus keterlambatan Ruu untuk update.

Okey langsung ajah

Special thanks: Kikoyoe aoi hinamori, Sader 'Ichi' Safer 'ichirugiran' kyo senpai, ojou-chan, Rio-Lucario senpai, Erika-chan Kaoru senpai , Ichi Nightray senpai, yuuna hihara senpai, SoraHinase senpai, Thia2rh, greeny-chan (ruu tambahin pake chan ah biar imut *plakk sok-sokan)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OKEEYY

Disclaimer: Bleach tuu punya aku… sayangnya direbut dengan nista oleh mas TITE KUBO (nangis gajeee)

Pairing : always Ichigo X Rukia

Is Hard To Say I LOVE YOU

~~Chapter 5~~~

"Jadi itu perkumpulan apa sih?" Tanya Ichigo yang stress sekaligus penasaran berat.

"Hmm… itu perkumpulan…" jelas Byakuya yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong karena kehadiran putri Kuchiki.

"Haduh-haduh kalau mau promosi jangan disini donk! Cari tempat lain aja! Kalau promosi disisni terus, kapan mau banyak pengikutnya? Dasar bodoh!" ucap Rukia yang baru nonggol dan langsung nimbrung sambil duduk disebelah Ikkaku.

"Ih, Kuchiki kami itu bukan mau promosi, tapi mau ngadain pertemuan harian." Jelas Ikkaku.

"Tapi ada benernya juga kan kalau promosi disini kuchiki, buat ngajak kamu jadi anggota kita." Ajak yumichika dengan nada cewe-cewe yang suka ada di taman Lawang.

"Sampai dunia kiamat, sampai Hueco Mundo jadi tempat Prostitusi, sampai dunia jadi kebelah 7, sampe rambut gw tumbuh uban, sampai gw mati juga, GW GA AKAN PERNAH GABUNG AMA ORGANISASI LU PADE!" teriak Rukia yang memakai kimono bewarna biru tua yang dihiasi corak bunga-bunga sakura yang indah. Namun, karena bergabung sama orang yang GAK JELAS jadi kecantikan Rukia tersamarkan bagai bunga di sarang penyamun. (ckckck kasihan sekali kau Rukia)

"Haduh, kok seorang bangsawan Kuchiki teriaknya kaya tukang jamu sih?" cela Yumichika yang sebenernya sih jengkel tingkat palu 6 kg.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kamu suruh pelayan siapkan teh saja buat kami semua Rukia, daripada kamu berbuat rusuh disini." Jelas Byakuya yang kata-katanya SANGAT DALAM.

"RUSUH? AKU BUAT RUSUH? NOOO!" teriak dalam hati Rukia yang sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Baik nii-sama." Jawab Rukia pasrah. Rukia pun berdiri dan siap meninggalkan tempat karena secara tidak langsung diusir oleh si Duda dingin itu.

Tiba-tiba…

"Tai…Tai… Taichoooooooooo~!" lengkingan seseorang didepan pintu depan.

Entah mengapa hari ini banyak terjadi keganjilan. Mau kiamat kali ya?

Rasanya 2012 masih ada 1 tahun lewat dikit deh.

Semua orang langsung menegok kearah sumber suara gaib tersebut. Terdengar langkah kaki menuju ruangan tamu keluarga Kuchiki yang gak ada apa-apanya itu.

"Yo, Taucho! Aku sudah membereskan tugas semuanya!" jelas seseorang yang sering dipanggil King Of Babon.

Semua pandangan teralihkan, menuju padanya (*plaaak salah cuuy! jadi kaya lagunya siapa ya? Apgan? Bukan deh.. uban? Apa lagi… eeerrr… whateverlah!)

"Eee, maksud saya itu taichou. Maaf mulut saya keseleo mulu, soalnya abis makan pisang garing di warteg." Jelas Renji sang King Of Baboon.

"Makan pisang garing kok diwarteg sih, Babon?" kata Ichigo menyindir.

"Warteg di SS tuh toserba tau! Emang kaya di Living World." Kata Si Babon gak mau kalah.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, emang ada pisang garing ya? Adanya juga pisang goreng tau!" Kata Ichigo yang kesel sama dirinya sendiri karena merasa ikut-ikutan bodoh.

"Hooooo, sudah kau selesaikan Renjo?" Tanya Byakuya yang entah perkataannya ini meledek atau ingin bercanda.

Hening…

Candaanya Byakuya garing banget ya? Kayanya udah kelewat garing deh, gosong mungkin kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan situasi ini.

"Hm… sepertinya aku tidak lucu yah?" Tanya Byakuya.

Hening lagi…

"Haaah?" semua orang mengeluarkan resonansi kuat yang sama, yaitu ber-haah ria.

"Kau sedang melucu, Byakuya? Hahahaha, benar-benar gar!" sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan mengirim dirinya ke dunia sana yaitu dunia after life yang udah siap merekrut orang baru menjadi penduduk disana, rukia menendang kaki ichigo lewat bawah meja.

"Aaaawwwww." Teriak Ichigo kesakitan. Ternyata tendangan Rukia mantep ya.

Otomatis sekarang semua pandangan beralih pada si Orange yang 'tiba-tiba' teriak. Ichigo yang mengtahui siapa yang menendangnya itu langsung menatap si Midget yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Rukia! Kenapa kau menendang!" kalimat Ichigo terputus karena melihat tatapan IBLIS Rukia. 'jika kau teruskan, ku-bunuh-kau' hal itulah yang tertangkap dari sorot mata Sang Midget. Setelah mengerti tatapan mata Rukia, Ichigo memutuskan untuk diam.

Diam adalah yang terbaik. Sesuai pribahasa, diam berarti EMAS

"Kenapa Kurosaki? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Byakuya yang sepertinya sudah lupa dengan candaan dirinya yang benar-benar garing.

"Aku? Berteriak? Masa sih? Ahahahaha" jawab Ichigo yang lagi berpikir keras menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya.

"Jika merasa tidak enak badan, mungkin lebih baik kau cepat istirahat, Kurosaki." Jelas Byakuya yang merasa khawatir pada kesehatan Ichigo. ( gak salah ni?)

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kaget setengah mati, terutama si Orange.

"Apa?" teriak histeris Ichigo dalam hatinya. "Ah, terima kasih Byakuya." Ujar Ichigo.

Ichigo POV

Si Byakuya aneh amat, tumben dia khawatir dengan kesehatanku. Mungkin dia sudah berubah karena perkumpulan yang dia bentuk itu ya. Mungkin juga. Ya bagus deh, jadi gak susah-susah amat kalau minta restu ke dia untuk bersama dengan Rukia. Tuhan, terima kasih. You always watching me.

End Ichigo POV

"Kalian berdua ada disini, Yumichika, Ikkaku?' Tanya renji yang sebenernya sih gak perlu ditanyain. Renji berjalan menuju meja dan langsung menggambil posisi duduk disebelah Rukia.

"Pasti lagi mengadakan pertemuan itu ya?" Tanya Renji lagi yang sepertinya dia juga tau tentang perkumpulan misterius dan mistik ketiga orang yang keakraban mereka perlu dipertanyakan dengan tanda TANYA yang besar (bingung gak nih kata-katanya, yang nulis aja ampe puyeng). Hal ini membuat Ichigo tambah penasaran.

"Kau sudah terbujuk rayu ya Rukia? Katanya kau tidak mau ikut yang begituan?" Canda Renji sambil cekikikan.

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut kok" jawab Rukia panik. "Aku disini hanya ingin ikut mengobrol saja. Sudah lama tidak ada tamu kan? Iya kan Ni-sama?" jawab Rukia.

Byakuya menganggup pelan, menadakan hal yang dibicarakan Rukia itu benar.

Rumah besar, jarang ada tamu, penghuninya model-model kaya Byakuya, Rukia. dan mahluk-mahluk mistis dan gaib lainnya. Gak salah deh bila orang mengatakan bahwa mansion Kuchiki adalah House Of Death.

"Hohoho, begitu ya? Hahaha." Tawa Renji yang gak jelas.

Rukia POV

Ngapain sih si Renji nanya yang bikin gw naik darah! Sengaja ya tu bocah! Dia pengen gw dibentak kaya minggu lalu sama ni-sama gara-gara gw gak sengaja ngejelek-jelekin perkumpulan ni-sama. Awas ya babon merah jelek! Tunggu pembalasanku!

End Rukia POV

Rukia menatap sinis Renji, tatapan yang mengartikan ' awas ya loe, gw gigit nanti!' tapi malah membuat Renji tambah cekikikan. Ichigo heran melihat mereka berdua.

"Kita disini kaya kambing cengo ya, Ikkaku?" goda Yumichika. "Kalau mau pacaran, mau so sweat so sweat tan mah jangan disni doonks, kami yang punya acara, kan?" Tambah Yumichika. Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung panas. Ichigo menatap sinis Yumichika, raut wajahnya mengutuk perkataan Yumichika.

"Iiiiihhhh, Yumichika bukan so sweat- so sweat tan donk! Itu mah kalau lagi dikamar berdua, lagi begitchu, begitchu!" kata Ikkaku sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya Up and Down.

"WHHHHATTTTTT!" kata Ichigo yang udah kehilangan kendali. Matanya melotot minta dikeluarin dari tempat asalnya.

Renji dan Rukia hanya diam, habis bingung mau beraksi dan bereaksi gimana. ( intinya sih authornya bingung mau gimana. Gomeeen!) . Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain. 'Kita gak gitu kan?' hal itulah yang terpancar dari sinar mata mereka.

"Iiih, kok jadi kamu sih yang heboh!" kata Yumichika.

"Hei Ichigo, kenapa mukamu kaya mau nerkam sih? Cemburu ya?" ejek Ikkaku sambil cekikikan.

Sebelum Ichigo mau menjawab ledekan-ledekan yang dilontarkan sama mahluk-mahluk gaje itu…

Tiba-tiba… (lagi?)

"Kuchiki Rukia, keluar kau!" teriak seseorang didepan Mansion Kuchiki. ( Minta dilempar pot bunga ya, malem2 begini teriak2. Kalau kesambet mahluk gaib baru tau rasa!)

"Ayo keluar!" teriaknya rusuh. Rusuh banget deh pokonya.

"Biar aku yang melihatnya." Kata Byakuya yang bangun dari duduknya. Byakuya pun menuju pintu depan diikuti semua orang dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Ayo keluar!" teriak orang itu lagi yang berdiri di depan mansion Kuchiki bersama seorang Perempuan berdada luar biasa.

"Sudah, sudah Taichou! jangan teriak lagi, ini sih nagajak orang berantem!" kata seorang perempuan yang berusaha menenangkan mahluk yang disebelahnya. Perempuan tersebut berusaha 'Shut ur Mouth please' dengan cara menutup mulut taichou berambut perak yang masih mencoba berteriak kaya anak kehilangan emaknya.

"Keeeluar kauuuuu! Matsumoto lepaskan tanganmu!" kata taichou divisi 10 Soul Society sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Kuchiki Rukia! teriaknya lagi. (haduh you will lost ur pride, man)

Taichou yang tinggi badannya tidak mungkin memenangkan perkelahian 'lepaskan tanganmu' itu hanya mencoba berteriak lagi. Namun sekarang ia benar-benar kesulitan karena Matsumoto menggunakan 'dadanya' untuk membungkam mulutnya.

Pertarungan ini sangat sangat tidak adil, tapi membungkam mulut si Taichou dengan 'itu' It's good idea.

Sang Pemilik mansion pun tiba di depan rumahnnya, diiringi oleh pengikut-pengikut yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka semua melihat adegan yang sangat tidak wajar alias melanggar asusila yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan didepan rumah.

"Oh my god!" teriak Yumichika.

"Benar-benar gak bisa nahan nafsu ya kalian berdua." Kata Ikkaku sambil cekikikan.

"Jangan dilihat Rukia! Adegan ini belum pantas untukmu." kata Renji yang matanya masih pingin melihat adegan blue film sambil menutup mata Rukia.

"Eeeh, apa sih! Ada apa sih, aku juga mau lihat donk!" Kata Rukia yang mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Renji yang menutupi matanya dan wajahnya yang cukup mungil.

Ichigo yang melihat adegan Renji dan Rukia itu, sontak langsung menepis tangan Renji dari mata Rukia.

"Oy Renji! Apa-apaan sih, jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ! Gak tau diri lu!" kata Ichigo yang nyaris memecahkan kaca jendela tetangga.

"Apaan sih lu! Lu gak liat apa adegan orang-orang gak senonoh tuuu!" kata Renji yang menunjuk dengan bibirnya ke arah adegan paling SENSUAL yang masih berlanjut di perkarangan Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Masa bodo dengan yang begituan! Jangan pegang Rukia seenaknya aja!" katanya geram.

"Ih kenapa jadi lu marah? Nyantai aja donk mas!" kata Renji yang mulai panas.

"Gw bukan orang Jawa, Babon jelek!"

"Jadi mau dipanggil apa? Akang?Eceu? Eneng? Hah?" kata Renji yang memulai perang mulut.

"Hey kalian berdua! Kok jadi berantem sih? Oy Author gak salah apa nih adegannya?" kata Rukia yang berjalan menuju kearah sutradara.

Cutttt…Cuttttt

"Haduuuh, kalian gimana sih, gak professional!" kata author sekaligus sutradara fic ini. ( oh God! Akhirnya aku tampil juga, Cihuuuy, nampang dikit dulu aaah!)

"Heh author gaje, kenapa ada adgean begitu! Seenaknya si babon gila itu pegang-pegang cewe gw!" kata Ichigo yang udah siap-siap menebaskan zangetsunya pada author. ( emang si Ichigo masih punya zangetsu?)

"Ehem, ini perubahan yang tidak anda ketahui Mr. Kurosaki. Jadi jangan banyak perotes, Mr. Abarai dan Mss. Kuchiki juga tidak keberatan." Kata author dengan penuh wibawa. (wibawa atau bawaan sih)

"Apa? Kau tidak keberatan Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo yang kaget setengah mati.

Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalian semua dibayar, jadi tak perlu banyak protes. Kalian harus bekerja Profesional layaknya Mr. Toushirou dan Mss. Rangiku yang mau melakukan adegan yang dapat merusak mental para remaja."

Kedua mahluk yang sedang dibicarakan, masih beradegan 'itu' loh. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Hebat! Sangat Profesional. (professional atau keenakan sih?)

"Taaapii, Rukia kan, Rukia kan, " kata Ichigo yang gak mau cewenya beradegan mesum. (kayanya kaya gitu sih belum mesum deh, lebay aja luh Ichigo!)

"Sudah jangan banyak tapi-tapi. Kita lanjutkan! Mulai dari Mr. Yumichika teriak ya!"

Take 21!

"Oh my god!" teriak Yumichika.

"Benar-benar gak bisa nahan nafsu ya kalian berdua." Kata Ikkaku sambil cekikikan.

"Jangan dilihat Rukia! Adegan ini belum pantas untukmu." kata Renji yang matanya masih pingin melihat adegan blue film sambil menutup mata Rukia.

"Eeeh, apasih! Ada apa sih, aku juga mau lihat donk!" Kata Rukia yang mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Renji dari matanya. (cieeee, so sweeeeeeet. Nih baru bener.)

Ichigo yang melihat adegan antara Renji dan Rukia hanya bisa menahan amarah, kesal, pengen nabok orang. " Si babon apa-apaan sih!" kata batin Ichigo. Kemudian perhatian Ichigo teralihkan ke arah Byakuya yang berjalan menuju Mahluk-mahluk mesum yang ada di perkarangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Hitsugaya Taichou dan Matsumato Fukutaichou?" kata Byakuya yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

Mereka berdua kaget dan langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Ehem, saya mau bertemu dengan Kuchiki Rukia, Byakuya taichou." Kata Hitsugaya yang mencoba merapikan rambut dan bajunya.

"Hooo, Aku tak mau tau urusan kalian, tapi tolong jangan berbuat hal yang mesum di perkaranganku, Hitsugaya taichou dan Matsumoto Fukutaichou." Kata Byakuya yang tetap tidak menghilangkan nada dinginnya.

"Maaf, kami tak bermaksud seperti itu, Byakuya Taichou." Kata Matsumoto yang mencoba memperbaiki image dirinya.

"Itu hanya hal yang tidak disengaja." Hitsugaya menambahkan.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Selesaikan urusanmu Hitsugaya Taichou, dan lain kali jika ingin bertemu dengan Rukia tidak usah teriak-teriak. Kau adalah Taichou yang cukup dihormati, jangan buat dirimu menjadi sampah tak berguna karena ketidaksopannanmu." Kata Byakuya yang mulai menjadi mahluk tanpa hati. Kumat lagi penyakit lamanya Datuk Byakuya.

"Maafkan aku, Byakuya Taichou." Kata Hitsugaya sambil menundukan kepalanya yang berat karena malu.

Byakuya pun berbalik dan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya disusul oleh Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto.

"Ih Renji! Aku jadi gak lihat kan!" kata Rukia yang kesal tidak melihat adegan 'itu'.

"Hiii, kalian berdua everytime, everywhere, anywhere, mesra banget sih!" kata Yumichika yang menyulut sumbu kemarahan sang Mikan lagi!

"Hey, Ichigo kamu gak iri tuu?" Kata Ikkaku meledek.

"Diem gak kalian berdua! Kalau ngga, gw kirim langsung ke neraka!" kata batin Ichigo, tapi kayannya kata-kata itu sampai kepada dua orang itu lewat tatapan maut Ichigo. Kedua orang itu langsung diam, sediam maling mau maling.

Semua pandangan teralihkan pada Byakuya dan Hitsugaya yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Byakuya pun masuk ke dalam rumhanya, sedangkan Hitsugaya berhenti di depan Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku dan Ichigo.

"Ehem, Hitsugaya taichou ada urusan apa ya denganku?" kata Rukia yang geragapan.

"Kuchiki Rukia" panggil Hitsugaya sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Iya?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~

Akhirnya chapter ini beres jugaaaaaaa

Ruu bikin chap ini seharian loh. Jika ada salah-salah mohon dimaklum.

Okeeeyyy, apakah fic ini tambah ancur?

Ruu rasa chap ini humornya kurang banget ya?

Ruu butuh koment dari senpai nih…

So,

Ripiu this chapter please


End file.
